


Christmas Carol

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Суровое сюрреалистическое AU по отношению ко всему ньюскулу. На заявку «Седьмой разруливает Войну Времени по всем канонам постмодернизма и минимализма».





	Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Главным героем в итоге вышел совсем не Доктор, да и вообще история получилась странная. И не спрашивайте меня, как он это сделал. Я сама понятия не имею.
> 
> Написано 8 декабря 2014.

Снег здесь всегда идет после землетрясения, он это быстро запомнил. Впрочем, землетрясения тут совсем не страшные. В его маленьком домике даже ничего не падает с полок. Только слегка дрожит пол. И еще где-то вдалеке начинает высоко и заливисто звенеть множество бубенцов. Потом начинает идти снег, а вместо бубенцов звучит музыка, сперва тихо, но потом все громче и громче.

Это значит, что ему пора идти. Он надевает свою мантию, берет мешок, такой же густо-красный, с золотыми кистями в тон вышивке на его одежде, и выходит на улицу. Там его ждут сани, тоже красные с золотом, запряженные семью далеками. У всех у них на голове милые золотистые рожки, а у самого первого «глаз» симпатичного красного оттенка. Он знает, что этого далека зовут Рудольф, совершенно точно, хотя понятия не имеет, откуда.

Когда он садится в сани, песня доходит до строчки “From everywhere, filling the air” — его действия отработаны до автоматизма и выверены до доли секунды. Сани взлетают вверх на припеве, далеки тихо уютно жужжат и громко выкрикивают в морозный воздух “CE-LE-BRATE!”

Они взмывают к самой верхней точке глянцево мерцающего небосклона, и тогда он открывает мешок и начинает рассыпать из него конфеты в блестящих обертках, яркие игрушки, блестки и цветной серпантин. Внизу ждут подарков остальные далеки. Некоторые — тоже с рожками на голове, только без позолоты; другие — в забавных красно-зеленых колпачках с помпонами. Они ловят игрушки и конфеты своими манипуляторами, заворачиваются в серпантин, и по всей заснеженной равнине разносятся их радостные возгласы. Ему нравится думать, что они радостные. Ведь это то, ради чего он живет.

Он пролетает круг по небосклону и возвращается обратно к дому, распрягает сани и отпускает своих золоторогих далеков на вольный выпас. Снег к этому времени стихает, смолкает и музыка. Теперь можно отдыхать до нового землетрясения. Читать книги, пить горячий сладкий чай, лепить снежных Таймлордов во дворе… Но сейчас он, уставший, ляжет спать. И ему будут сниться механические, скрипучие голоса, доносящиеся снизу сквозь вихрь из блесток и снежинок: «САН-ТА-РАС-СИ-ЛОН! САН-ТА-РАС-СИ-ЛОН!»

***

В одном из дальних путаных закоулков ТАРДИС есть кладовка. Она набита самыми разнообразными и удивительными предметами, порой очень загадочного происхождения. Этим ТАРДИС мало отличается от любого другого жилища разумного существа. Каждому необходим собственный чулан, где можно хранить всякие не слишком нужные штуки, которые жалко выбрасывать. Разумеется, эта кладовка намного больше внутри, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и только Доктор может найти в ней ту или иную вещь. 

На одной из полок, между синей деревянной лошадкой с двумя головами и универсальным галактическим хронометром, стоит снежный шар. Очень необычный. Если его потрясти, не просто пойдет снег, но тихо серебристо зазвенят бубенчики, а потом заиграет Carol of the Bells. И еще взлетит в небо красивая повозка, запряженная семью далеками, в которой будет сидеть маленький человечек в красной мантии Таймлордов. На подставке шара почему-то написано «Война Времени», а на донышке, если перевернуть, можно найти наклейку с крупной надписью «НЕ РАЗМОРАЖИВАТЬ!»

Доктор никогда никому не показывает этот шар. Он бы не хотел, чтобы все знали, насколько он на самом деле любит Рождество.


End file.
